Boring Lectures
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy and Cameron have to sit in at one of Princeton-Plainsboro boring lectures. What would they do to pass their time? One-shot.. maybe. My first fanfic! Go easy! thanks! Rated: T... to be safe.


House M.D. Fan Fiction – Boring Lectures.

Pairing: Thirteen/Cameron.

Rated: Pg-13

*[Hey this is my very first fan fiction so… constructive criticism is welcomed =) Sorry for any grammatical errors and stuff. Reviews would be nice (= Thanks!]

Remy plopped herself down in the cushioned lecture theatre seat as far away from the stage and as far to the right of the theatre as possible. She liked it that way. Nobody would notice her sleeping if the lecture got boring; heck, she didn't think anyone would give a damn anyway.

It was the Annual Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Updates lecture which touched on quite a number of topics regarding new hospital rules, new medical technology and the usual important issues to take note for the coming year.

Having been to these compulsory lectures for the past two years, Remy was ready for a long and boring three hour ride. She placed a note pad and pen in front of her just for show. Oblivious to those around or behind her were her earphones, hidden and blending in with her black leather jacket, connected to a switched-on Ipod, in between her legs, sharing the seat with her.

The lecture theatre started to get packed with doctors and nurses as the start of the lecture got closer. Soon, the whole theatre was full except for the seat on the left of Remy. She didn't really care if no one wanted to sit next to her, she wanted the extra leg space and, she wanted to sleep.

Soon, the lights dimmed for the five minute intro slideshow presentation. Just then Remy caught sight of someone entering her row, heading for the seat next to her. She couldn't tell who it was because of the darkness but she could tell it was a woman judging by the silhouette of the person.

_Ahh crap… _Remy thought. She decided she didn't like late comers, especially those who stole her one minute awesomeness of extra leg space.

The woman sighed tiredly into the seat next to Remy and immediately pulled out a notepad and pen. Remy could smell the woman's perfume. It wasn't too strong or too light, it was just right, and it smelt pleasant. She made a mental note to find the same scent the next time she walked into a departmental store. Of course, she could just ask the woman beside her but, she's Remy Hadley, she's too proud for that.

Almost immediately, the lights of the lecture theatre came on just enough to see the people on your immediately left and right. Remy's curious eyes wandered to the sweet-smelling woman beside her.

It was Cameron, with her black rimmed spectacles and long flowing blonde hair. The young doctor's eyes wandered from Cam's beautiful blue eyes behind the spectacles, down to what the blonde was wearing. She donned striped tight fitting black pants and a nice long sleeve low-cut woollen top. Remy tried to think of the last time she saw Cameron without her pink scrubs; she couldn't and now, inches from her, sat a very hot spectacle-wearing Cameron.

Sensing someone checking her out, Cameron suddenly turned to her right and caught Remy looking at her. The brunette froze with her eyes wide, she didn't want to turn away quickly because that would be _highly_ suspicious and she also didn't want to get caught checking Cameron out. So she smiled… a very worried looking smile.

Cameron however, realising who the person was sitting next to her, forgot the real reason why she turned to her right. The doctor smiled back politely and quickly returned her attention to the speaker and scribbled on her notepad. Or at least that was what she looked like she was doing.

Cameron realised she hadn't really talked to Remy before but had heard much gossip about the brunette which had spread around the hospital like wildfire. The gossip only fuelled Cameron's interest in Remy. She thought the young doctor was intriguing, mysterious and oh so beautiful. She couldn't deny at least some attraction although she hated that she had such an attraction since Remy was a girl and she herself was straight and Remy was… well… a girl. But God she looked so hot in that darn black leather jacket.

Remy immediately turned back to her notepad, trying to act all busy when Cameron looked away. _Whew… _she thought, not knowing if she was relieved by not getting caught or she was overwhelmed by Cameron's beautiful smile. Remy watched as Cameron scribbled on her notepad. She couldn't tell what the blonde was scribbling; obviously, taking notes since she's actually paying attention to this nonsense.

_Who takes this shit seriously!? _Remy sighed. She opened her notepad and started doodling hearts and skulls as her mind wandered. She thought about House, so she drew a stick man with a cane piercing through him with blood dripping off the sharp end of the cane. She thought about her disease, so she designed the word "huntingtons" in block letters with shadows sticking out from the sides. She thought about her dog, and started drawing him, paying attention to the detail on his collar.

"Hey that's really cute…" Cameron whispered without thinking; staring at the drawing of Remy's dog.

In shock, Remy didn't respond and looked up at the blonde. Cameron, thinking she probably just invaded the brunette's privacy, quickly snapped her eyes back to her own notepad. _Oops… _

"Thanks." Remy finally responded and smiled when Cameron turned back to smile at her.

"Is that your dog?" Cameron continued.

_Why is she interested in my drawings instead of the lecture. She's Allison Cameron, hardworking, goody-two-shoes, always-pay-attention-to-lectures, is she not? _

"Uh… yeah…" Remy responded, confused.

Cameron chuckled, "He's really cute… What's his name? Is he a golden retriever? How old is he?" Cameron got excited. She liked dogs and she would have one if Chase didn't have allergies.

Remy raised an eyebrow at the many questions Cameron shot at her.

"Sorry, I'm… kinda bored… these lectures are horrible!" Cameron said loudly before slouching into her seat when the annoyed nurses in front turned and glared at her.

"Sorry!" Cameron whispered loudly and the person next to her went "SHhhh!"

"Ooops." Cameron mouthed, still slouching low in her seat.

Remy couldn't help but find her so cute at that moment. This was so unlike the Cameron she thought she knew. She started giggling before stopping abruptly, biting down on her lip, when the nurses in front turned around for the second time.

"Sorry." Remy mouthed. She too slouched in her seat. Both girls were sitting at the same height. You would think the adjacent seats were unoccupied if you looked from behind.

Remy scribbled something on her notepad and brought it in front of Cameron.

"_Paco… 4, Golden retriever."_

Cameron smiled and started scribbling on her own notepad before bringing it to Remy's side.

"_Cute! I like goldies! Nice Huntington's design! =) What's that?" _Cameron used her pen and tapped softly on the stick figurine.

"_House being stabbed with his cane." _Remy wrote.

Cameron's hand snapped onto her mouth to stop herself from bursting out with laughter. She was shaking uncontrollably. Remy was watching the doctor's eyes laugh and form tears. She grinned.

Cameron contained herself and started drawing something down on her notepad. She then showed it to Remy.

It was another stick figurine with a small cane and a speech bubble coming out from his mouth. It said "_This cane is bigger than my prick."_

Remy burst out laughing, not being able to control herself. A bunch of SHHHHs followed and Remy quickly shut herself up.

"_House has a way of making even the most boring lectures interesting!" _Cameron scribbled onto her notepad and the brunette nodded in agreement.

_Or maybe it's just being with you that's making it all interesting._ Remy thought.

Just then Remy caught sight of Cameron's earlier drawing.

"_Who's that? She's pretty"_ she scribbled next to a drawing of a girl with huge pretty eyes and a black jacket. Remy smiled at Cameron with her eyebrows raised.

Cameron blushed and came close to Remy until they were centimetres apart. Cameron softly whispered into Remy's left ear. "It's you." The blonde's hot breath on Remy's ear was such a turn on and it sent shivers down her spine.

Remy turned slowly to face Cameron. The blonde doctor gulped as Remy glanced at her lips before fluttering her eyes close. Cameron's eyes shut simultaneously and the two hot doctors shared a long, passionate and quiet kiss in one corner of the dark lecture theatre.

_END._


End file.
